


【米索】《心蚀》少年梗

by skydoggie



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 10:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18409007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skydoggie/pseuds/skydoggie
Summary: 他们之间的一切开始于相杀，结束于相杀，没人知道过程中发生过什么。





	【米索】《心蚀》少年梗

踏上这个岛的时候，索隆就有预感。  
罗宾说这是个可以看穿人心的岛。

海贼王早就大喊着“我要吃肉！！！”一下子跳到了岛上。  
大家担心路飞惹事也纷纷跟了上去。  
平常总是紧跟船长左右的索隆却站在船上没有动。  
“不下去走走吗？剑士桑？”罗宾歪着头问道。  
“啊，我留下看船就好。”索隆不知道内心深处的那一点焦虑和期盼是从何而来的，可他不想去追寻，最好的方法就是从一开始就杜绝。  
“记录指针要三天才能完成呢。”娜美翻着地图，“再说了，我们现在就只是随便的冒险而已，不急着赶路。”

早在十年前他们就已经到达了拉乎德尔，找到了one piece。  
路飞成为了海贼王。  
大家也都实现了各自的梦想。  
索隆，现在也已经是世界第一的大剑豪。  
但是，没有人想下船。  
于是路飞决定就这么随便的在大海上航行下去，走遍世界的每一座小岛。

索隆犹豫了一下，拿上自己的三把刀，下了船。  
他确实也有点馋酒了，臭厨子还是不给他敞开了喝，每次都要到小岛上自己去酒馆里才能尽兴。  
索隆朝着城镇的方向走去，不知不觉，却发现自己来到了郊外。

当他看到那个黑发的少年时，呼吸还是一窒。  
少年闭着眼睛，抱着一把刀，靠着一颗大树在睡觉。  
不是后来举世闻名的黑刀夜，但也是一把不错的刀。  
上衣不是熟悉的那件敞着胸口的礼服斗篷，而是一件带着暗红色纹样的丝质衬衫。  
穿法也没那么豪迈，虽然大半个胸口依然露在外面。  
脖子上依然是那把十字架小刀。  
剑眉飞入鬓角，只是没了标志性的胡子，整张脸却透着一股子稚嫩秀气。

索隆被钉在原地，动弹不得。  
少年仿佛感知到什么似的，忽然睁开了眼睛。  
金色的瞳孔里面就像有光，不似熟知的那样沉稳冷静，却暗含澎湃的野心。  
“米……米霍克？”索隆声音有些沙哑，带着自己都没有察觉的颤抖。  
“你认识我？”黑发少年眼里闪过一丝惊讶，但还是手按刀柄，并未松懈。  
“你今年多大？”索隆不可思议的看着眼前的人。  
“十九岁。”少年的眼中依然有着戒备，却还是老老实实的回答了陌生人提出的问题。

索隆无法控制的迈开步子，正要向着少年走去，却被喝住了。  
“你是剑士。”少年盯着索隆腰间的刀子，“跟我比一下吧。”  
“好啊，只是现在的你，还不是我的对手。”索隆唇角略过一抹微笑。  
少年不再说话，拔出了刀子准备应战。  
索隆只用了一刀流，三招之后就把少年手中的刀弹飞了。  
看着米霍克闭上眼睛，迎着自己举起手臂的样子。  
索隆心里一痛，他还记得当时两人初见，自己也是这样对着他，举起了双臂。

把刀入鞘，一个大步上前，把少年抱在了怀里。  
“别动，你输了，就要接受惩罚。”在怀里的人挣扎之前，索隆低声说。  
看着米霍克把伸向脖子上小刀的手慢慢放下，认命一样的站定不动，他又更加抱紧了一些怀里有些瘦削单薄的身体。  
“你可以杀了我。”米霍克的声音波澜不惊。  
“死了的话，就没办法变成世界第一的大剑豪了。”索隆的手抚上黑色的头发，感受着少年的呼吸在胸口引起的温度。  
“你到底是谁？”米霍克向后挣脱开来，虽然表情依然无动于衷，眸子里却带着不可思议的眼神。  
“我……”索隆犹豫了一下，“是你未来的恋人啊。”  
然而说出这句话的时候，表情却有着不自知的绝望。  
“喜欢娈童的话镇子里面有这种地方。”少年平静的说。  
索隆有些无语，想想自己也已经是41岁的大叔，刚刚的行为来说，被当成这样的人也是正常。  
“你输了，弱者是没有资格选择死亡的方式的。”盯上金色的眼睛，索隆带出霸气。  
米霍克没有再说话，捡起刀子放回刀鞘，静静站在那里。  
“来陪我坐坐吧。”索隆牵起少年的手，走向刚刚他靠坐着的大树。  
这回少年没有再反抗。

被索隆抱在怀里，米霍克的后背有些僵硬。  
索隆的头蹭着少年的颈窝，贪婪的呼吸着熟悉的体香。  
已经好多年都没有闻过了，明明以为自己早已经忘记，可是熟悉的香味还是会撩起身体不自觉的反应。  
索隆不愿意去想米霍克，更不愿意回忆两人赤身裸体时发生的那些事情。  
他觉得世界上最锋利的刀子不是黑刀，而是记忆。  
可闻着熟悉的味道，虽然身体的触感不同，往昔却还是一一涌上心头。  
“大叔，你很难过。”米霍克忽然开口，让索隆吃了一惊，继而惊觉眼角的湿润。  
放开少年的身体，索隆赶走所有回忆。  
“我以为你是个很强的剑客，却没想到这么软弱。”米霍克的口气里带着冷静。  
“再强的人，也有不想失去的东西和想要保护的人。”索隆抬头望着天上的云，今日无风。  
“一个人的话，就不会有弱点了。”  
看着少年坚定的说出这样的话，索隆明白米霍克一路是怎样走来的。  
他重新抱住了这个年轻的身体。  
也更明白这样的他，愿意接纳自己是一件多么不容易的事情。

“我能看看你的刀吗？”虽然生死未定，也不知道接下来会发生什么，米霍克还是问出了这个他很早就想问的问题。  
“嗯，都是很不乖的刀子，别被煞气伤到了。”索隆解下腰上的刀，递给米霍克。  
看着少年有些羡慕又贪婪的扫视刀子的眼神，索隆不禁心中一乐，原来他也会有这样的表情。  
“我可以试试吗？”虽然知道自己越来越得寸进尺，而这个敌人也未必会让自己做出这么不利的行为，米霍克还是问出了口。  
“嗯，去吧。”索隆看着米霍克抱起刀，但少年略有些颤抖的手还是暴露了他内心的雀跃。  
在破坏了相当面积的树林后，米霍克带着刀回来了。  
“真是不错的刀。”还给索隆后，米霍克在他身边坐下，不再计较刚刚索隆失礼的举动。  
“你以后会得到不输于这些的刀。”索隆看着米霍克，怔怔的说。  
“我出海的目的就是为了找一把好刀。”没想到少年却打开了话匣子，“我希望找到的时候，我的实力能够配得上它。”  
“你跟我对打的时候只用了一把刀，但事实上，你是三刀流吧。”米霍克转头看着索隆，眼里并没有不甘和被轻视的生气。  
“嗯，我是。”索隆没再等少年说话，抽出两把刀，嘴里咬上和道一文字，用了两成力气对着无人的海边挥出了“鬼斩”。  
巨大的剑气劈开土地，卷起树木和草皮，在海里激起数十丈高的水浪，延伸出去。  
把刀重新放回刀鞘，走回少年身边坐下。  
“你的实力，已经不亚于世界第一大剑豪了。”米霍克轻声说。  
索隆没有回答，扳过少年的脸，去吻那双唇。  
他不知道自己为什么要这么做，只是听到那句话后，心就狠狠的抽痛了一下。  
少年没有迎合，却也没有躲闪。  
索隆的手摸上了对方胸前青涩的一点，揉捏的动作让对方的嘴张开了一丝缝隙。  
伸舌头进去，撬开了牙齿，吸食着少年口中甘甜的津液，就像快要渴死的人碰到了水源，虽然明明知道这是饮鸩止渴。

直到对方呼吸开始不稳，手用力的抓紧了身下的草地，索隆才放开他，结束了这个绵长的吻。  
少年擦了擦嘴，依然静静的坐着。  
“如果你想做什么，那就快一点。”从表情里看不出他的情绪。  
索隆已经勉力在克制自己的冲动和欲望，他明白自己有多想占有这个身体。  
“我不会伤害你的，我说过，我是你的恋人。”索隆背靠着树，慢慢平复了自己的呼吸。  
两个人就这么静静的坐着，在有着青草和泥土香味的空气里，无言。  
“你相信我说的话吗？”索隆忍不住开口，虽然他早就知道答案是什么。  
“不信。”米霍克冷淡的说，“但是我期待再次遇见你。”  
“我早晚会超越你的。”末了，补上一句。  
索隆笑着把少年重新拉进怀里，“我叫索隆，罗罗诺亚·索隆。我会一直等着你。”  
对上那双眼睛，与记忆中的眼睛相重合，他知道自己永远也逃不开那抹金色，永远也无法拒绝那个眼神的主人。

“喂！索隆！发生了什么事？”路飞率先飞了过来，船上的大家也都跟在后面。  
“敌人在哪里？”路飞急切的问到。  
“什么敌人？”索隆有些迷茫，而怀中的少年已经消失，这让他怅然若失。  
“白痴绿藻，你该不会是睡迷糊了砍的吧！”山治抬脚就要往索隆头上踹。  
“因为索隆很多年都没用过三刀流了，我们还以为遇上了很厉害的敌人。”乔巴看见并没有预想中的战斗场景，又重新变回了人兽形态，扑进了索隆怀里。  
“没事的话那就回去吧！我的肉还没吃完呢！”路飞哭丧着脸。  
“你一定又是迷路了才走到这里来的。”乌索普也有些不满。  
“真是啰嗦！”索隆站起身，拍了拍身上的青草，跟着大家往城镇的方向走去。

空气中那个人的味道仿佛还没有消失。  
索隆扭头看了一下那棵树，和旁边被剑气破坏的树林。  
米霍克，我好想你。

END.


End file.
